Proposal on New Year's Eve
by bruxi
Summary: Oh, genial. La había cagado. Había confirmado su teoría de que las cursilerías no eran lo suyo. [Fic participante en la actividad "Más sidra, por favor: ¡la fiesta es en Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! El segundo para la actividad del sexy foro ¡Siéntate! ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Link a la actividad: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/101753516/1/M%C3%A1s-sidra-por-favor-La-fiesta-es-en-Si%C3%A9ntate**

**Proposal on New Year's Eve**

Suspiró, frustrado, pasando la vista una y otra vez por la vitrina de cristal—. ¿Y bien?

—No me gustan…

—¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ¡Llevamos aquí más de dos horas! ¡DOS HORAS!

—¡YA! No me atosigues…

—Sé que tiene ser especial, InuYasha, pero estamos hablando de Kagome. Se pondrá a dar saltos aun si le das un chasky*.

—Pero yo quiero darle algo especial, único… Ayúdame un poco. Es tu hermana. —Los ojos dorados se clavaron en ella, suplicantes—. Kikyô… —Con un suspiro, la mujer se acercó a la vitrina, examinando detenidamente las joyas que allí se exponían.

—Ese. —Señaló un anillo de oro blanco que tenía engarzado un diamante en forma de perro. InuYasha la miró con reproche y Kikyô no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué? Hace juego con tu nombre y es el más caro. ¿No querías darle algo especial?

—Olvídalo—masculló él, volviendo la vista de nuevo al cristal. Con un bufido, la chica se alejó a la otra punta de la tienda.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor?—InuYasha levantó la vista al dependiente, quien, al ver aquellos ojos dorados, se sorprendió enormemente—. ¿InuYasha?—Frunció el ceño—. ¡Eres tú! ¡Oh, cuánto tiempo!—¡¿Quién coño…

—¿Te has decidido ya?—La voz femenina interrumpió a los dos chicos. El dependiente de pelo y ojos castaño claro observó a Kikyô minuciosamente, por lo que InuYasha gruñó, en advertencia.

—Deja de mirarla o te arrancaré los ojos. —El chico sonrió.

—No has cambiado. Bien ¿qué deseas? ¿Tal vez… un anillo para la señorita? Mira, tenemos este que nos ha llegado hoy… —La pregunta de por qué narices lo trataba con tanta familiaridad murió en sus labios al ver el perfecto anillo que el castaño le mostraba: también era de oro blanco, fino; el aro no llegaba a juntarse, sino que cada extremo sujetaba por el medio un zafiro de un brillante azul que perfilaba la forma de una flor, o de una estrella, según el ángulo. Tenía pinta de no ser nada barato, pero él podía permitirse comprar la joyería entera si se le antojaba. Miró para Kikyô, quien le sonrió en respuesta. Ella también lo sabía.

—Lo quiero. —El dependiente asintió, con una sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

—De acuerdo. Si me permite la señorita… —pidió, con la mano extendida. Kikyô se sonrojó pero se la tendió. El muchacho deslizó el anillo en su dedo, comprobando si se le ajustaba. Le quedaba un tanto flojo, así que el muchacho fue en busca de la herramienta correspondiente. Mientras, Kikyô observó el anillo en su mano, fascinada, soñando despierta.

—Hey. Vuelve.

—Cállate y déjame soñar. —InuYasha ladeó la cabeza, son una sonrisa burlona de medio lado. El dependiente regresó enseguida y Kikyô, a regañadientes, le dio el anillo. Lo manipuló unos instantes y le pidió que se lo volviese a poner. Ahora sí, encajaba a la perfección.

Le envolvieron el anillo en una cajita de terciopelo azul—. Ha sido genial volver a verte, InuYasha.

—Sí, hola, qué bien verte de nuevo—susurró, queriendo librarse cuanto antes del plasta ese. Al fin salieron y, una vez fuera de la tienda, Kikyô lo miró, curiosa.

—¿Quién era ese?

—¡Y yo qué sé!—No tardaría en averiguarlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Kagome, vamos! ¡Llegaremos tarde! ¡Y luego no quiero quejas!

—¡Un momento!

—¡Me has estado insistiendo un mes para que acepte…

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! Mira que eres… —Oyó abrirse la puerta de la habitación. ¡Al fin! ¡¿Por qué las mujeres tardaban cuatro horas en arreglarse?! Él, en media hora, estaba listo—. ¿Iremos en coche o cogeremos un taxi?—La chica se puso frente al espejo de la entrada, terminando de ponerse los pendientes. Al no obtener respuesta, se giró, e inmediatamente se sonrojó al ver la hambrienta mirada a la que su novio la estaba sometiendo—. InuYa-

—No vas a salir así. —Sus cejas se alzaron y sus manos se posicionaron en sus caderas, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

—¡Por la mierda, Kagome! ¡No te dejaré salir así y punto! ¡Cámbiate!

—Mmmmm… Eso es un problema porque ¿sabes? Si hago eso, tardaría como mínimo otra hora en arreglar los desperfectos que ocasionaría el volver a vestirme, por no hablar de escoger los zapatos, el bolso, las joyas… Y entonces no llegaríamos a la fiesta. Y si no llegamos a la fiesta, puedes estar seguro de que Yuka, Eri y Ayumi-chan no me lo perdonarán en la vida, y a ti te odiarán más de lo que ya lo hacen. —InuYasha inhaló y exhaló varias veces, controlando el temblor de sus manos.

—¡Pero todos te mirarán!—Tal y como lo estaba haciendo él desde que la vio entrar en el vestíbulo. Aquel vestido rojo ajustado hasta la mitad de los muslos, sin mangas y de cuello alto que se ataba en la nuca, moldeaba su figura de tal forma que le hacía querer abalanzarse sobre ella para romper la tela. Por no hablar de los zapatos grises de tacón de aguja (quince centímetros, si recordaba bien; Kagome se los había comprado en un arrebato tras una discusión en el que él la había llamado "retaca") que realzaban sus esbeltas y largas piernas. ¡Y para rematar su rebelde melena azabache rizada caía en cascada por su espalda!, tentándolo a hundir las manos en ella para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y apoderarse de sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Para eso te tengo a ti. —Sonrió ella, dándose la vuelta y caminando con un andar seductor hasta la puerta. InuYasha maldijo para sus adentros. Luego metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, tanteando la cajita azul y encerrándola en su mano, buscando calmarse.

¡Jodida novia sexy que lo (y a la que) amaba!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Estoy muy cambiada? ¿Crees que me reconocerán? ¿Qué dirán de mí?—InuYaha apretó el volante, tratando por todos los medios de no estrangular a la mujer que lo traía loco. La miró, y sus orbes dorados se volvieron cálidos al percibir su preocupación y nerviosismo. Aparcó el coche y cogió una de sus manos con la suya, para acto seguido llevársela a los labios y besarle los dedos.

—Estás preciosa, pequeña. —Los ojos chocolates se iluminaron y él no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ella para besar esta vez sus tentadores labios. Si por él fuera, reclinaría el asiento y la recostaría en la parte de atrás en ese mismo instante. Pero recordándose que tenían una fiesta a la que ir, la soltó, dejándose caer contra el asiento y pasándose una mano por el pelo, respirando agitado y nervioso.

—¿Listo para recibir el año nuevo?—El gruñido de su acompañante la hizo reír. En cuanto salieron del coche, Kagome observó a su adonis personal: tan solo llevaba unos pantalones marrones, una camisa azul con el primer botón desabrochado y una chaqueta azul marino. Se mordió el labio inferior; empezaba a considerar la idea de meterse en el coche y volver corriendo al apartamento que compartían… —¡Dios mío, Kagome! ¡Has venido!—Jodidas amigas con el don de la oportunidad. Ahora recordaba por qué ya no quedaba tanto con ellas.

—Hola, chicas. —Ellas se acercaron casi corriendo hacia ella, abrazándola y besándola en el acto.

—¡Estás estupenda! ¿El bolso es de marca?

—¡Me encantan los zapatos!

—¿Y tu novio?—Un bufido les llamó la atención.

—Yuka, Eri, Ayumi-chan ¿os acordáis de InuYasha?—El pelinegro las saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, poniéndose al lado de la azabache y pasándole un brazo por la cintura, acercándola a él.

—Oh, claro que sí. —Las tres se miraron, parpadeando confusas.

—¿Seguís juntos?

—Obvio. —Se mordió la lengua para que el grito de dolor que sintió cuando Kagome lo pellizcó en la espalda no abandonara su garganta.

—Bueno… será mejor que entremos.

—Sí, vamos. —La pareja se dirigió al lujoso hotel en el que Kagome iba a tener una fiesta de fin de año…

… Y una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de la secundaria.

¿Le hacía ilusión? Mentiría si dijera que no había estado esperando ese momento con ansias: les restregaría a todos su éxito y a su guapo y sexy adonis en sus caras. Durante la secundaria lo pasó mal. No es que sufriera acoso escolar ni nada parecido. No. Peor que eso: todos la trataban como si fuera el ser más frágil sobe la faz de la tierra; decían que era una muchachita encantadora con un don para la cocina y los estudios, que seguramente sería una excelente madre y esposa en un futuro próximo.

Y fue entonces, un día que se escabulló de su casa de noche, ávida de un poco de emoción y adrenalina en sus venas, cuando se subió al piso más alto de la Torre de Tokio y, respirando hondo, chilló al cielo nocturno con todas sus fuerzas. Dejó salir toda su frustración y su enfado aquella noche.

Cuando agotó sus fuerzas sonrió, satisfecha. Se dio la vuelta, para ir de nuevo a su casa, y se topó de bruces con un par de ojos dorados. El que su rostro se transformara en un enorme semáforo en rojo fue inevitable. No obstante, el muchacho se limitó a sonreír—. Vaya, parece que se me adelantaron. —Y a partir de ahí su mundo cambió. Se había enamorado perdidamente de InuYasha. La primera vez que fue a buscarla al colegio, tras haber hecho oficial su relación, sus compañeros y amigos habían mirado sin dar crédito al hosco muchacho que decía ser su novio. Decían que era demasiado bruto para la dulce Kagome.

Y eso era precisamente lo que la volvía loca. InuYasha no le decía que era delicada, no le decía que sería la perfecta esposa/madre; él discutía con ella, le pedía su opinión, le reñía cuando hacía algo mal en vez de menear la cabeza o darle unos golpecitos en el hombro con condescendencia, la animaba a llevar sus proyectos adelante…

Salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir que la temperatura había aumentado varios grados a su alrededor. Pestañeó, viéndose en el interior de un enorme salón lleno de mesas perfectamente preparadas, con gente de pie charlando y riendo—. ¡Dame tu bolso y tu chaqueta, Kagome!—Eri no esperó respuesta, simplemente se los arrebató. Con un suspiro, Kagome paseó la vista por el salón. Reconoció a varios que habían estado en su clase: la chica de gafas y vestido recatado acompañada de un serio hombre seguramente era Setsuna; El ligón que coqueteaba con las chicas apostaba lo que fuera a que era Daisuke… —. Te están mirando. —El tono enfadado y el apretón que recibió en su cadera la hizo volverse a mirar a su chico.

—A ti también y no me quejo. —InuYasha le sonrió, de esa manera arrogante que la enloquecía y la acercó más a él, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Es que soy irresistible. —Y acto seguido besó los labios de _su_ novia. La oyó soltar una risita antes de corresponderle como debería. En cuanto se separaron, Kagome lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia la pista de baile. Llevaban un buen rato bailando y propinándose risas y caricias juguetonas cuando los interrumpieron.

—¿Kagome? ¿Eres Kagome Higurashi?—Se giró, sin soltar a InuYasha.

—Oh, hola. —Sonrió. Eran sus antiguas compañeras del club de voleyball del colegio.

—¡Has cambiado mucho!

—¿No es este tu novio de la adolescencia?

—¡No puedo creer que todavía sigáis juntos!—Un camarero pasó por su lado y una de las chicas cogió varias copas de champán y las repartió. Kagome bebió un sorbo de la suya, todavía con InuYasha abrazando posesivamente su cintura. Era increíble lo mucho que estaba aguantando por ella; el pelinegro odiaba los eventos sociales de ese tipo.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas ahora, Kagome?

—Pues… trabajo en la editorial Shikon. Soy una de las ejecutivas superiores. —Un gran sentimiento de plena satisfacción invadió su pecho al ver las caras sorprendidas.

—¿En serio?

—Siempre creímos que te casarías pronto y tendrías hijos.

—Y de estudiar, que harías magisterio o algo así, suave. —Una vena se le hinchó en la sien.

—Ya… —¿Qué iba a decirles? No quería discutir, solo les haría sentir de lo peor por haberla minusvalorado.

—¡Kagome Higurashi! ¡No me lo puedo creer!—Las chicas se apartaron para dejar paso a un muchacho de pelo castaño claro y ojos del mismo color. Parpadeó y luego se sintió morir.

_¡Mierda!_

Había contado con que él no estuviera ahí. Miró para InuYasha, quien miraba con curiosidad y fiereza a la vez al muchacho. Una vez que este llegó a la altura de la pareja, sonrió, mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca. En ese momento, InuYasha lo reconoció—. ¡Eres el de esta mañana!—El castaño levantó la vista, sorprendiéndose al ver allí a InuYasha, sus ojos brillando con la confusión pintada en ellos. Kagome miró alternativamente para uno y otro, mordiéndose nerviosa el labio inferior.

—InuYasha ¿te acuerdas de Hôjô-kun?—El aludido miró a su novia y luego de nuevo al castaño. Los recuerdos golpearon su memoria: Hôjô, el tío que había estado enamoradísimo de Kagome durante toda la secundaria y el instituto, el tío por el que sus amigas armaban toda clase de sucias tretas, para que Kagome lo dejara y se fuera con él.

Su expresión se volvió dura, indicándoles a los otros dos presentes que lo había reconocido—. Claro. Si me disculpas, _amor_, tengo que ir a hacer una llamada. —Kagome se sonrojó por el apelativo cariñoso. InuYasha la besó de forma apasionada antes de desaparecer en la entrada del salón. Al menos, Kagome agradecía que confiara en ella lo suficiente como para dejarla a solas con Hôjô; que no hubiera armado una escena ya era algo inaudito.

—Así que… ¿seguís juntos?—Kagome sonrió y asintió, dando un largo trago a su copa de champán—. Vaya, es mucho tiempo. Creí que no duraríais mucho más allá del instituto.

—Ya ves. —De repente, Kagome se empezó a sentir incómoda con la conversación.

—¿Sabes? Hoy por la mañana vi a InuYasha en el centro comercial.

—Sí, fue a hacer unas compras. Resulta que nos olvidamos de un par de regalos y él se ofreció a ir, puesto que yo quería dejar listos un par de asuntos del trabajo—dijo, con calma, agarrando una segunda copa de champán. ¿Era su impresión o cada vez hacía más calor?

—Vino a mi joyería. Estaba acompañado de tu hermana. Él… le compró un anillo. —Kagome parpadeó—. Higurashi, yo… no he dejado de amarte, aún te…

—Ha sido genial volver a verte, Hôjô-kun, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya. —Dejó la copa medio vacía sobre un mueble y echó a andar hacia la salida.

—¡Espera!—Sintió un agarre en su muñeca y se volvió, furiosa.

—Hôjô-kun…

—¡Él no te merece, Kagome! ¡Te engaña! ¡Va a…

—¡Basta! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de _mi_ novio, Hôjô-kun! ¡Nunca te he amado! ¡Supéralo ya, niño!—exclamó, irritada. Debería haberle hecho caso a InuYasha y no venir a la fiesta. Se hizo nota mental de hacerle caso más a menudo.

Giró sus pies, reanudando el camino, sin embargo, Hôjô volvió a agarrarla y, dos segundos después, Kagome forcejeaba para alejarse del abrazo-beso en el que la tenía atrapada—. ¡Aléjate de ella!—Y un segundo más tarde, por supuesto, Hôjô estaba tirado en el suelo, sobándose la mejilla, donde un iracundo InuYasha lo había golpeado. Las manos le temblaban por las ganas que tenía de destrozar a ese pelele desgraciado. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a besar a Kagome?! Lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo.

—¡InuYasha, no! ¡Déjalo!—Respiró hondo al oír la voz de Kagome. Soltó a Hôjô, quien cayó de nuevo al suelo.

—¡Tú no la mereces! ¡Eres un cabrón que la engaña!

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, Hôjô-kun!—exclamó Kagome, interponiéndose entre ambos. Alguien gritó que ya casi era la hora.

—¡No son tonterías, Higurashi! ¡Él…

—¡BASTA!—Un corrillo se formó alrededor de los tres. InuYasha quería romperle la cara a ese payaso, pero Kagome lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la mano, para que no hiciera lo que ella consideraba una _soberana estupidez_.

_12_

—¡Le compró una joya a otra mujer! ¡A tu hermana!

_11_

InuYasha apretó los dientes. Cómo el muy gilipollas le arruinara la sorpresa, entonces sí que lo mataría.

_10_

—Seguro que te confundiste. Además, eso no es de tu incumbencia, Hôjô-kun. —Trató de sonar calmada la azabache.

_9_

—¡Lo compró en mi tienda! ¡Yo mismo se la vendí!

_8_

InuYasha lo taladró con la mirada, advirtiéndole que cerrara el pico de una jodida vez, o no respondía de sus actos.

_7_

—Hôjô-kun, de verdad, nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos. Creí que ya lo habrías superado. —Suspiró la mujer.

_6_

—Yo nunca…

_5_

—¡Pero él no te ama, ni siquiera te quiere! ¡Solo juega contigo! ¡Siempre lo ha hecho!—Por el rabillo del ojo, Kagome le lanzó una mirada de lo más cabreada a sus amigas. Estaba segura de que habían sido ellas las que habían convencido al pobre Hôjô para montar esa escena. Nunca supo el por qué, pero a todo el mundo no parecía gustarle InuYasha para ella. Excepto a su familia: su madre, su abuelo y sus hermanos lo adoraban. Y eso era suficiente para ella.

_4_

—¡Ya estoy harto!—InuYasha se soltó de su novia y se agachó a la altura del castaño, furioso como nunca—. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decir esas cosas, niño bonito?! ¡¿Quién te crees para hablar así de mí y de lo que siento por Kagome?! ¡Para que te enteres: yo la amo, imbécil!—Kagome se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello. No era muy común que InuYasha le declarase sus sentimientos abiertamente. Menos si había público delante.

_3_

—¡Y para que te enteres! ¡Kikyô solo me acompañó para darme su opinión!

_2_

—¡El anillo de compromiso era para Kagome!—Las piernas femeninas se convirtieron en gelatina mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Llevó las manos a su boca, mirando a su novio con ojos como platos.

¡¿Había oído bien?!

_1_

—¡Porque voy a pedirle que se case conmigo, grandísimo patán! ¡Tú sí que no la mereces!

_0_

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

Los gritos, los matasuegras, el confeti y las serpentinas empezaron a sonar y a caer a su alrededor, mientras todos se felicitaban los unos a los otros. Por fin, InuYasha soltó a Hôjô, dejándolo caer al suelo de nuevo con violencia. En cuanto se incorporó y se volvió a mirar a Kagome, los colores se le subieron a las mejillas.

¡Había estropeado su proposición! ¡Mierda, joder! Ahora fijo que le decía que no—. InuYasha… —Las pequeñas manos de Kagome se posaron en su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla—. Tú… es decir… ¿i-ibas a…

—Ese era el plan—contestó, ocultando los ojos bajo su flequillo. Kagome respiró hondo, intentando normalizar los acelerados latidos de su corazón—. Pero la he cagado ¿no?—dijo, atreviéndose a levantar la cabeza. Kagome negó.

—Yo quiero. —InuYasha se quedó estático en cuanto los labios femeninos rozaron los suyos—. Pídemelo—demandó ella, con los ojos brillantes. InuYasha la tomó por la cintura, depositó un beso en su mejilla y sacó, con la mano que tenía libre, la cajita de terciopelo azul del bolsillo.

—Kagome Higurashi. —Ella sonrió—. Sé que soy un bruto idiota y que a veces no hacemos más que discutir; aún así quiero estar contigo, quiero pasar contigo cada estúpido segundo de cada estúpido día. Te amo—se sonrojó pero no apartó la mirada de la dueña de esos ojos chocolates que lo hipnotizaban—, y, por ello… te pido ¿querrías casarte conmigo?—Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, pero lo luminosa que se volvió la sonrisa de su chica compensó los minutos de cursilería y vergüenza.

—¡SÍ!—chilló Kagome, lanzándose a sus brazos. No dudó en levantarla del suelo y dar un par de vueltas con ella en el aire; volvió a besarla una vez que la posó de nuevo sobre sus pies. Luego, le cogió la mano y deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular.

La gente los vitoreaba y los felicitaba, gritando a pleno pulmón, pero ellos, absortos en la mirada el uno del otro, ni se percataban.

Kagome solo pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre.

InuYasha tan solo pensaba en lo afortunado que era…

…y en llegar al piso que compartía con su recién ahora prometida para celebrarlo y _estrenarla_ como tal.

Ahora sí tenía una excusa para arrancarle aquel provocativo vestido.

**Fin ****Proposal on New Year's Eve**

***Chaski: **nombre que le dio la marca facundo a sus aros de ¿maíz? (no estoy segura xD). Están buenísimos. A mí me chiflan. La marca Risi tiene el equivalente: los triskis. Prefiero los chaskis xD.

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... debo decir que me ha gustado el resultado de este oneshot. ¿Vosotros qué decís? ¡Dejadme un precioso review que me llene de azúcar y chocolate Nestlé! (El Milka también me vale xD). (Inner: ¡Valor, Valor!) Nooo, demasiado amargo. (Inner: cógete entonces el que tiene Lacasitos por el medio) ¡Oh, si! ¡Ese también me encanta! Aunque deja que los lectores escojan, anda. Los reyes están mirando (Inner: ¡yo quería a Baltasar!) Pues nos toca Gaspar, te jodes (Inner: ¡no es justo!). Díselo a quien programó mi nacimiento.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
